


Колыбельная

by Kahel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Not Beta Read, unclaimed, все хорошо, заявкой он был краше, потому что все плохо
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahel/pseuds/Kahel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку 3.11 Джаред-топного кинк-феста:<br/>"Дженсен обожает чувствовать в себе сперму Джареда. И, иногда, даже перед съемками он вставляет себе анальную пробку, после того, как Джаред в него кончит, чтобы как можно дольше насладиться ощущением спермы Джареда внутри себя."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колыбельная

\- Дубль два! – кричат на площадке. 

В Ванкувере снова сумерки, снова пасмурно и сонно, хочется теплого какао и мягкого клетчатого пледа.

Снова сумерки, а значит еще один день прошел, а он так и не успел позвонить в банк, агенту, проверить рейсы на ближайшие выходные и разобрать счета – свет за неуплату у него не отключали с первого года переезда в Лос Анжелес. А теперь он просто не помнит – не успевает подумать за целый день, отвлеченный работой, ненужными пустыми разговорами с окружающими и постоянным желанием спать.

В декабре светлеет довольно поздно, темнеет достаточно рано, и если поторопить Клиффа с Джаредом, домой можно добраться к девяти вечера. В салоне либо душно от работающей печки, и потому тянет в сон, либо морозно от задувающего в окно колючего канадского воздуха – опять же хочется спать.

Он легко переключается в Дина, отыгрывает сцены, размазывает по щеке и рукам искусственную кровь, но как только возвращается в свое кресло под теплый обогреватель, сонливость наступает снова. Дженсен заподозрил бы начинающуюся депрессию, или отсутствие каких важных витаминов в организме, но Дженсен привык не врать себе – он не хочет спать, он убаюкивает. 

Это страшный ненасытный монстр. Внутри него. Зудит целый день, тянет, выворачивает. Дай только проснуться, дай только позволить – завладевает разумом, сводит с ума, требует. И если бы помогли соль и спички, Дженсен давно бы напился воды из океана, научился бы трюкам пожирателей огня, прочитал бы все заклинания из сценариев вслух. На перекрестке. В полночь полнолуния.

Все бесполезно, можно только усыпить, отвлечь, дать телу отдохнуть несколько часов. И выпустить вечером, чтобы насыщался всю ночь. 

Дженсен раздумывал, не представить ли Джареду монстра официально: «Джаред, познакомься, это монстр, и это он не дает тебе спать по ночам!»

Но Джаред, видимо, понял все сам. Стыдно и сладко от этой мысли, и монстр сразу приподнимает голову – рано, друг, нужно потерпеть до дома.

Дженсен раньше не мог с ним управиться, не знал, как, страдал и сходил с ума, не способный ни на чем сосредоточиться. Тянул Джареда в трейлер во время каждого перерыва, горел со стыда, глаза прятал, но притирался задницей отчаянно – готовый уже, растянутый и смазанный, чтоб только вставить оставалось. И выл облегченно, кончив, затыкая себе рот, и глаза подкатывались, а монстр урчал довольно, насытившись.

А потом Джаред притащил эту пробку – самую простую, черную, маленькую, чтоб просто попробовать. Стояло у Дженсена весь съемочный день от одной мысли, но монстр был спокоен и доволен. 

Когда Джаред подарил еще одну – большую, пошло-розовую и блестящую, то сказал, что не мог не заметить, как Дженсен пальцами в себя остатки спермы проталкивает, как жмурится довольно. Дженсен выдоил из Джареда еще две порции спермы, прежде чем подарок опробовать. И на утро в заднице свербило, но монстр так довольно урчал у Дженсена в голове, что пришлось трахнуться еще раз, а потом с этой пробкой поехать на съемки.

У Дженсена выработался режим – с утра потрахаться, выбрать пробку, поехать на сьемки, в обеденный перерыв затащить Джареда в трейлер: если времени мало, то можно и минетом обойтись, а если есть часа два – трахаться, чтобы по растянутому, мокрому от утренней спермы, чтобы Джаред пальцем собирал не помещающееся и пропихивал обратно, еще сильнее растягивая.

А вечером, вернувшись домой, можно всласть наиграться. Отмокнуть в горячем душе, можно даже спокойно поужинать, посмотреть телевизор, позволить Джареду растянуть себя, чтобы долго и старательно, чтобы будто и нет никакого монстра, будто это только они вдвоем. Можно оседлать Джареда и долго выдаивать, не позволяя двигаться, не позволяя трогать руками, медленно подниматься и опускаться, раскачиваться, сжимать мышцы, будто затягивая еще глубже. И засыпать у Джареда на груди, когда все удовлетворены и спокойны.

Иногда монстр спокоен целыми днями и даже неделями, видно боится тепла и солнечного света летом – не дает о себе знать, позволяет спокойно съездить навестить родных, или в отпуск, или даже просто закончить съемки. Видимо, монстр крепко повязан на Джареде – как только чувствует его присутствие, так сразу голову приподнимает и рычит предупредительно. Намекает Дженсену, что давно не кормлен.

А иногда спокойного вечера не получается. Дженсен тогда елозит на сиденье всю дорогу домой, старается подвигать пробку внутри, чтоб задела стенки, чтоб хоть как-то монстра отвлекла. И тогда они с Джаредом трахаются прямо в коридоре, едва захлопнув дверь, иногда даже куртки до конца не сняв. Дженсену неудобно в такие моменты, жарко, душно, стыдно и так сладко, что кончает он всегда намного раньше Джареда. И позволяет монстру чувствовать каждое движение члена в себе.

Поэтому Дженсен любит зиму. Темнеет достаточно рано, светлеет достаточно поздно, и можно притворяться, что у тебя сезонная депрессия, от которой все время хочется спать и никуда не хочется выходить из дома. Это ужасно неудобно с одной стороны, а с другой – Дженсен не привык себе врать. Он любит монстра, как и любую другую часть себя, любит то, что этот монстр вроде как заставляет его делать. И никуда от него избавляться не собирается.

 

Главное для Джареда – держать себя в руках, не позволять себе слишком давить, сдерживаться, чтобы эксперимент не мешал остальной жизни.

Джаред не уверен, зачем это делает. Зачем продолжает. Успех эксперимента фантастический, его талант еще никогда так хорошо и стабильно не работал. Наверняка все потому, что стимул был наиболее правильный. Любовь – двигатель всего, даже таланта телепата, пусть и слабенького. А теперь у него новый, еще более сильный стимул – страх. Страх потерять, страх отпустить, что все закончится, Дженсен успокоится и найдет себе кого-то другого. А так, личная жизнь у Джареда просто идеальная.


End file.
